Good Night, Master
by BandOfTheHawk
Summary: [ClearAo, rated T for potentially semi-NSFW elements later on. PM me prompts for future chapters!] A collection of unrelated, everyday ClearAo adventures, based on both original ideas and fan-driven prompts.


Author's Note: I recently converted my friend, Kirk ( Go read his stuff! He's /~Spartaku here on FF ), to DMMd and he's taken a serious liking to Clear, so I thought I'd write him up some little things. For the most part, these'll be just lots of little, unconnected, ClearAo stories all kept in one place. I left in the honorifics because it felt right, sue me. Enjoy!  
-

"MAAAAAAAAAASTEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!" Clear yelled at the top of his synthetic lungs, jumping onto Aoba. Aoba was lying calmly in bed until then, trying to regain his lost energy from the night before. Aoba had been working the night shift, a new responsibility Haga-san had placed upon him in an effort to increase Heibon's somewhat poor revenue as of late.  
"You don't have to call me that anymore, goofball. I thought you were over it." Aoba mumbled with a slight grin, still not entirely awake.  
"Just because I don't call you Master doesn't mean you aren't Master, Master." Clear responded with a bright smile.  
"But I like it when you call me 'Aoba-san.'" Aoba leaned in and gave Clear a brief peck on the forehead, then one for each of his moles on his chin. "Now get the hell off of me, goob!" Aoba laughed as he pushed Clear by the chest. Today, they had a whole slew of errands to run and Clear was more than excited to head out. An hour early.

Aoba gripped Clear's hand warmly as they walked the the dirty Midorijima streets. Clear, skipping along more than walking by Aoba's side, was singing his favorite song, as always. Aoba used to be somewhat embarrassed by it, but slowly grew accustomed to the looks the pair received. He began seeing them less in the light of people thinking they were bizarre and more in the way that maybe, just maybe, people were jealous of their freedom. It was, after all, quite true: Clear had no inhibitions. He was more free than the everybody on the island combined.

Along the zig-zaggy route they followed, the two had to make a stop at Delivery Works to drop off a package for Tae. Aoba, in a teasing fashion, sat Ren down next to Clara and left them to be. Ren growled quietly, surely plotting to get Aoba back for it later. Clear, to Ren's delight, didn't leave the two unattended. Ren needed the emotional support, even for an Allmate. Clear said nothing, silently observing how touchy Clara was being with Ren. He got up from his previous position of sitting on his knees, walked over to Aoba, and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck. "Maaaaaasterrrr, I looooooove you." Clear smiled brightly, clinging to Aoba closely. Aoba blushed a bright red, contrasting greatly with Clear's clean, white complexion. Yoshie-san laughed happily at the two, having been introduced to Clear sometime before and coming to expect nothing less from the inner child dwelling within Clear.

It was about 8 o'clock now as the two walked through the door Aoba forgot to lock once again. He received his customary ear full of complaints from Tae, as always, and headed up to his room with Clear following closely behind. Aoba tossed his bag to the side, Clear helped him slide his jacket from his shoulders, and he shut Ren down and plugged him in to charge for the night. Aoba then proceeded to fall face-first into his bed, eliciting a small laugh from Clear. Clear sat in the chair next to Master's bed, watching intently at what Aoba would do next. Even after the countless nights of Aoba asking him to come lay down like a normal boy, Clear still didn't get the memo. He, Aoba assumed, found a level of tranquility in watching Aoba rest, knowing he was safe.

Tonight, Aoba didn't bother telling Clear to be "normal." He's known Clear for long enough and he loved him all the same, so he left him to his own devices for the night. As Aoba rolled over and pulled the cover just above his shoulder, Clear said in a calmer voice than usual, "Good night, M-... Aoba-san."  
"Good night, Clear. I love you."  
"Master... How much?"  
"Ask Ren to calculate it for you."  
"Ren-san!" Clear began to yell. "How much does Aoba-san lo-"  
"-Not literally, you dork. I love you lots. How about that?"  
Clear smiled calmly, knowing enough. His lips parted and he began to sing.


End file.
